Vientos de otoño
by Quietshade
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa de otoño, rukia y ichigo salen en busca de pastel y té, para encontrarse con una sorpresa no muy agradable. Ichiruki.


**Vientos de otoño.**

Disclaymer: creanme si fuera tite kubo no estubiera publicando esto.

Resumen: Una lluviosa tarde de otoño, Ichigo y Rukia van en busca de pastel y té, para encontrar que la repostería esta cerrada y camino a casa se encuentran con una hermosa vista del ocaso.

Dos jóvenes caminaban juntos, bajo la lluvia, por las calles de un pequeño parque. Una chica no muy alta de cabello oscuro, y unos centímetros atrás y a la derecha, un joven de pelo naranja brillante. La chica inhaló profundamente, tomando el delicado olor de la lluvia de otoño que rociaba el parque, en su pelo se posó una pequeña hoja naranja y mientras reía levemente, la tomó con delicadeza, cuidando de que esta no se quebrara. Por alguna extraña razón, la pequeña hoja naranja le recordaba al joven a su derecha, posiblemente por el color de pelo de su acompañante. Este último pensamiento la hizo reír nuevamente.

– Sabes, se parece a ti– Le dijo sonriente al joven, como respuesta el joven la miró con sus profundos ojos cafés.

– Recuérdame, por qué estamos aquí– Dijo el joven ignorando lo que la chica había mencionado, quien por su parte lo miró con sus enormes ojos violetas, el enojo claramente visible en ellos.

– Vamos a comprar pastel de fresa y té– El joven hizo un pequeño sonido de desapruebo, lo que provocó más enojo en la chica.

– ¿Por qué se supone que compremos esto?– La chica plenamente enojada, volteó y pellizcó con fuerza al joven en el brazo, haciendo que éste gimiera del dolor.

– Vamos a comprar por que así lo quiero– Al notar el enojo de la chica, el joven decidió que continuar con la conversación era una mala idea, a menos de que quisiera algo más que un pellizco, y en lugar de eso decidió concentrarse en su alrededor.

El viento en su rostro se sentía tan refrescante, junto con las pequeñas gotas de agua fría. El aroma de otoño en todo el lugar, y las hojas multicolores, le daban un toque vívido y exquisito a las desoladas calles del pequeño parque. Pequeños charcos de agua comenzaban a hacerse presentes en todo el lugar, entusiasmada su acompañante comenzó a saltar en cada uno de ellos, en consecuencia empapándole.

– ¡Oye Rukia, deja de hacer eso!– La chica giró su rostro para mirar al joven, y al verlo mojado de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

–Ups, lo siento Ichigo– Con esto la chica corrió, y extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y así comenzó a danzar junto con el viento, las hojas envolviendo su cuerpo, como si con ella danzaran, un sólo pensamiento en su mente: espero que todo salga bien.

El joven no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a la chica, como ésta con sus brazos extendidos, danzaba, el viento acariciando cada hebra de cabello negro y las hojas envolviendo su cuerpo, tocando su piel. Tal vez no llevaba un vestido costoso, pero eso no la hacía ver menos hermosa, para él su ropa era perfecta, aun que sólo consistiera en una chaqueta y un par de jeans, para él ese momento enmarcaba la perfección, para él ella era perfecta, su intensa mirada violeta, su piel tersa, cada hebra de cabello negro, en ella los defectos se convertían en virtudes.

– ¡Oye Ichigo, deja de soñar y camina, si te quedas ahí parado nunca llegaremos!– Fue la voz de la chica que lo trajo devuelta a la realidad, al registrar las palabras de la chica en su mente, un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

– ¡Hey, espérame Rukia!– Gritó el joven a darse cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraba la chica.

Ambos jóvenes estaban parados frente a una pequeña repostería de aspecto antiguo, en la puerta había un letrero que decía: cerrado por remodelaciones. Allí se hallaron con esta desagradable sorpresa, lo que causo mucho disgusto tanto en el joven como en la chica.

– Abran por favor– Con desespero la chica comenzó a golpear la pequeña puerta crema fuertemente, gritando que abrieran repetidas veces, en sus ojos habían pequeñas lágrimas, y en su mente repetía con fervor la frase: así no funcionará. Sin embargo su berrinche finalizó cuando firmes manos sujetaron sus muñecas, y al mirar hacia su retentor, la chica se encontró con el rostro de un no muy alegre Ichigo Kurosaki.

– Ya basta Rukia– La voz firme y enojada del joven, hizo que la chica temblara un poco, y lentamente bajó su rostro, con pena. –Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos pasar por la tienda a comprar los ingredientes para el pastel de fresa, también el té, estoy seguro de que Yuzu te ayudará a prepararlo– La chica levantó el rostro y se lanzó al joven, abrazándolo por el cuello, tomando al joven por sorpresa y cayendo ambos al piso.

– Gracias, muchas gracias Ichigo– Decía la chica mientras agitaba con entusiasmo sus piernas y abrazaba con alegría al joven.

– Quítateme de encima, no puedo respirar contigo encima– Un fuerte rubor cubría las mejillas del joven y su voz, a pesar de sonar molesta, tenía un toque de alegría en el fondo.

La chica se puso en pie antes de que el joven pudiera ver el rubor en sus mejillas, luego le saco la lengua de una forma muy infantil, y en ese momento a la chica le surgió una gran idea, llevo su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco un pequeño marcador.

– ¿Oye Rukia, qué haces?– La chica estaba arrodillada frente al pequeño letrero y parecía escribir algo en él.

– Espera un momento– Tras unos segundos, susurró un leve listo y se colocó a un lado para dejar ver al joven lo que había dibujado. La cara del joven no tenía precio en esos momentos, era una combinación entre shock y disgusto, la chica había intentado dibujar, y en opinión del joven fracasado horriblemente, una tribu de conejitos furiosos con antorchas, y debajo decía "La próxima vez que cierren, los conejitos mutantes se comerán sus pasteles".

– ¿Se supone que eso es un dibujo?– Como respuesta el joven recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, por parte de la chica, la cual enseguida salió corriendo, y tras lanzar algunas groserías, el joven le siguió en la carrera.

La risa de la chica inundaba sus oídos, el aroma de la lluvia deleitaba su olfato, el rozar de las hojas, el soplar del viento y las frías gotas de agua excitaban su tacto, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, gozando del ambiente, hasta que chocó con el cuerpo de la chica, la cual se había detenido, y tenía en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa, lentamente el joven dirigió su mirada hacia la misma dirección que la chica y un inaudible susurro escapó de sus labios. Desde aquel risco se podía apreciar una vista hermosa del ocaso. La combinación era hermosa, desde el intenso rojo degradado hasta el brillante amarillo y las hojas multicolores, daban un contraste único, como si estuviera nevando hojas, con la lluvia de fondo y sus diversos colores ese ocaso era simplemente hermoso. Para la chica el más exquisito color era el naranja, así como el color de pelo del joven.

– Es mejor que nos apresuremos, antes de que la lluvia empeore– La voz del joven rompió el silencio y la chica asintió levemente, pero antes de marcharse le dio una última mirada al hermoso ocaso y una pequeña oración pasó por su cabeza: aún sin pastel de fresa todo salió bien.

El joven se había adelantado un poco, así que la chica corrió tras él, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y le tomó la mano arrastrándolo con ella, el pobre joven iba gritando groserías e intentando hacer que la chica dejara de arrastrarlo. Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sin duda estos momentos eran los que hacían la presencia de ambos tan especial para cada uno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, menos amenzas y virus, espero que hallan disfrutado la historia.

Att: Quietshade 10/01/2008


End file.
